deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen "Newt" Ripley Junior
"Unless you'd like me to follow through on my earlier threat of melting your other foot or your face off, don't come any closer." - Ellen "Newt" Junior, to Kurgan Junior Ellen Ripley Junior, otherwise known as Ellen Junior, Ellen, or "Newt," is the daughter of Ellen Ripley (from the "Alien" franchise) and Seth Brundle/Brundlefly (from the 1986 remake of The Fly). She is currently the girlfriend of Kyle MacLeod. Early History Ellen Ripley met Seth Brundle by chance at a party hosted by both of their companies. After a brief talk, Brundle took Ripley to his lab to show her his invention. This invention was revealed to be two telepods. Time passed and the two grew closer to each other. One night, after a successful teleportation, the two had been planning on having a romantic dinner, until Ripley got a call from her company, saying she was needed on a mission, leaving her no option but to break the news to him and miss out on the dinner. After coming back from the mission to the lab, Ripley found out that he had teleported himself, but had taped it for her. The next morning, after making love, Ripley watched him perform a few gymnastic-like tricks with unusual agility. Later, while they were at a coffee shop, Ripley realized something was wrong. During a lengthy love-making session, Ripley discovered a patch of coarse black hairs on his back. She took a few cuttings from the hairs and Brundle began dragging her towards a telepod, intent on teleporting her so they could both become a "dynamic duo," but Ripley, realizing something had gone wrong during his teleportation, wisely refused and he left the lab. Ripley took the cuttings to a lab to have them identified and the next morning, went back to reveal her findings to Brundle. Once she arrived at his lab, she discovered him trying to force another woman to go through teleportation, but Ripley warned her off, saying, "Be afraid. Be very afraid." Once the woman had left, Ripley told him that the hairs on his back were not human, possibly insect hairs. But he forced her out of the lab and locked the door, telling her not to come back. About a month passed, in which Ripley worked overtime to take her mind off of Brundle, even though she occasionally tried calling him, but got no answer. One night, her leader told her to go home and take a week off, telling her not to work herself to death, and Ripley went home. Just as she was getting into bed, she got a call from Brundle, telling her to come see him. When she had arrived at his lab, she discovered he had gotten much worse from the last time she saw him. He revealed to her that a fly had been in the telepod with him during the first teleportation, confusing the computer, which caused it to splice the two of them together. Ripley then watched in horror and disgust, as he vomited a milky white fluid onto a donut and one of his ears fell off. The next day, Ripley revealed to Call what had happened since the last time she saw Brundle and Call suggested taping him, so she could come up with a solution. After visiting Brundle, who now referred to himself as "Brundlefly," and taping him, Ripley went to the doctor to see about the dizzy spells and flu-like symptoms she was experiencing and found out, much to her horror, that she was pregnant. Her fears about whether or not the baby had been conceived after the teleportation increased when she had a nightmare about giving birth to a giant maggot while getting an abortion. She woke up Call and told her to take her to an abortion clinic. Call agreed, but only if Ripley told Brundle about her pregnancy, even threatening to escort her into the lab at gunpoint when Ripley tried to weasel her way out. Even though Ripley went to the lab to tell Brundle about her pregnancy, she couldn't bring herself to do so when she found him looking even worse than possible. He warned Ripley to leave and never return, because, as his insect instincts were taking over, he wouldn't be able to protect her from himself. Ripley tearfully left the lab and begged Call to take her to the clinic so she could get an abortion. Call took her to Jim (the owner of the Shady Abortion Clinic), who was a friend of hers, and he agreed to terminate the pregnancy once Ripley had casually mentioned that she'd do the abortion herself if she had to, even though Call and Ripley hadn't told him everything. However, once Call and Jim stepped out of the operating room, leaving Ripley alone, Brundle, who had followed Call and Ripley to the clinic after overhearing their discussion about the abortion from the rooftop while watching Ripley leave, burst into the room through a window Ripley had been sitting near and kidnapped her. On top of a building, he begged Ripley to carry the baby to full-term as it might have been conceived before the teleportation, but Ripley tearfully refused, her reason being that she was too afraid that the baby might become a monster. Despite this, he took Ripley back to his lab. Once there, he revealed his plan to her: he intended to fuse himself with Ripley and their child in a desperate last-ditch effort to regain his humanity. As he began dragging Ripley to one of the telepods, she desperately struggled against him and accidentally ripped his jaw off in the process, triggering the final transformation. The "Brundlefly" creature tossed Ripley into the telepod and trapped her inside before stepping into the other pod, but Call, who had been listening, dashed out of her hiding place and shot out the cable with her blaster, disabling Ripley's telepod and saving her from a fate entirely worse than death. The creature punched its way out, but once it stepped out of the pod, the teleportation sequence began, causing the creature to be teleported along with part of the pod. Once Call had gotten Ripley out of her telepod, the creature arrived in the third telepod, gruesomely fused with part of its pod. Thinking it was dead, Ripley and Call turned to leave, before Call heard a rasping sound and she and Ripley both turned back and discovered that the creature was still alive. Pulling out her blaster and loading it, Ripley aimed her blaster at the creature as it crawled towards her, but couldn't bring herself to shoot. The creature guided her blaster to its forehead, silently begging Ripley to end its agony. A devastated Ripley hesitated for a moment, before she fired the blaster, ending the life of the creature that had once been the man she loved. Ripley decided to wait for a few days to come to a decision about getting an abortion or not (like Call had been asking her to do before taking her to the clinic), before she decided to have the baby. When it was time to give birth, Ripley went into a long, hard, difficult labor and gave birth to an alien egg containing a giant larval sac, which contained her baby. Ripley almost died from shock, but was revived a couple minutes after she died. When Ellen Junior was given to her, Ripley was surprised and relieved to find a normal, human baby. While Ellen Junior was growing up, she underwent a few tests to check for fly DNA, per her mother's request. They found some fly DNA, but not enough to worry about Ellen becoming like her father. Ripley refused to answer any and all questions Ellen asked about her father, such as getting a sad faraway look in her eyes or immediately changing the subject, as well as ordering Call not to say anything if Ellen asked. One day, Call dropped a hint to Ellen about her friend, Jim, and Ellen went to the abortion clinic, wanting answers about her father. There, she met an amalgam of people, who wanted the same questions answered about their parents, before an attack by Kurgan Junior, who was killed with a well-placed shot to the neck from an extremely powerful firearm Ellen had with her. Eventually, Ellen learned through a scrying session who her father was and how he died (the hard way). Relationships Relatives From what you've read above, Ellen's father died months before she was born. Ellen has a close relationship with both Call, who she refers to as her "aunt," and her mother, but now that she's found out what happened to her father and how he died, that mother-daughter relationship is probably now strained since Ripley just basically hid the truth from her since the time she was old enough to ask about him. The Mistakes Ellen is friends with a few of the Mistakes, except for Rowan, Kainashi, and Dorian, and thinks of Madigan as the little sister she never had and is now romantically involved with Kyle MacLeod. Relationship with Kyle "Well, I happen to like nice guys." -Ellen to Kyle, before they both kissed When they first met, Ellen had shown little to no interest in him and usually expressed her annoyance at him, when he had said her hand talked and had challenged her to speak Swahili and Tolkien Elvish, which she did, and, at one point, expressed her frustration at him to the other Mistakes by punching a pillow and then screaming into it. Later on, Ellen got her wish to put Kyle in his place during a drinking contest, which she won. After the scrying session when she found out what happened to her father, Kyle was there to comfort her and she didn't really mind when he did. Later on, while keeping an eye on Kurgan Junior, she and Kyle kissed, finally becoming an official couple. Personality Ellen has the same personality as her mother and can be fiercely protective of the other Mistakes. A good case in point was when Kurgan Junior tried to attack Mathew, but Ellen stepped in her way and bent her sword like paper, thanks to the alien queen strength she inherited from her mother. That aside, she can also be a friendly person to be with and makes a reliable ally. Category:Females Category:Nausicaa of the Spirits characters